Together Forever, Right?
by PinkHeartSakura
Summary: SxS TxE Takes place after 2nd movie,Syaoran and Sakura are finally together! But twins have come to take their magic! There's just one catch. They need magic to cure their parents! Please RxR!


**Author Notes: Okay, this is my first fanfic! The story came from a dream, so it might be kind of stupid. Please review and tell me if I should change it to a one shot, or if I should keep writing! Please don't hurt me if it's bad! XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura, CLAMP does! But why do I have to say? Isn't it obvious if this is a fanfic? hrm...**

-**san: The equivalent of Mr. or Mrs. It's the most common suffix in Japanese**

**-chan: Indicates a friendly familiarity with someone of the same age or younger. It's usually used towards girls, but sometimes is applied to boys as well (or magical beasts, if they're cute enough!)**

**-kun: The equivalent of –chan, however –kun is usually reserved for boys**

**-sama: Indicates a great level of respect of admiration.**

**-sensei: The term for teacher**

**Oniichan- An affectionate way of addressing one's older brother**

Sakura-chan sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes. Bright yellow sun was streaming through her window. _Oh no! Am I late?_ She thought. But with a glance at her alarm clock, she saw she woke up an hour early!

"Oh yay!" she giggled. The events from the night before strolled into her mind.

FLASHBACK START

"_I love you!" she cried, as she jumped over the huge gap into Syaoran-kun's arms. _

"_And I, you," he replied, relishing the feeling of having her in his arms~finally._

_They stayed in that position for a couple moments, until a sudden… _

"_KAWAII!!!!!" A squeal was heard from the bushes. Somehow, Tomoyo-chan found them and started filming. "I'll call this one 'Sakura-chan and Syaoran-kun: Official Confession!' I'm so happy!!!" There was a mischievous sparkle in her eyes-the sparkle that only Tomoyo-chan could achieve._

FLASHBACK END

"H-h-hoe..." Sakura-chan sighed, sweat dropping. She stretched and slid into her bunny slippers…

Suddenly, a thump was heard from her drawer, or Kero-chan's room. "Oi, you monster! Get away! Get away!" Kero screamed. "Oh wait, it was a dream."

Sakura giggled. "Aww Kero! I'm going to the kitchen now! Be quiet, okay?"

"Make me some pancakes, okay?" Kero-chan called, being muffled from the closed drawer.

"Hai!" she replied, with no hint of annoyance whatsoever. She was too happy for Kero-chan to ruin her mood. Even Oniichan can't ruin her mood! …or so she thought.

Poking her head in the kitchen, she saw her brother sitting casually on the table. The table was set for two, and a new picture of her mother was on the table. On the board which usually said what the family was doing for the day had a list. A list of things she least wanted to see.

Things to Talk About to Oniichan:

~That Baka

~Clow Cards

~Kero-chan

"H-h-h-hoe?" she whispered to herself. How in the world did he discover her secret? Then it clicked. Yukito must have transformed into Yue, who told Toya about the Clow Cards and Kero-chan. Who was the Baka? _Oh, Syaoran._ She realized. But how'd he figure that out? Tomoyo couldn't have told him. Yue wouldn't know…

"Kaiju, everyone knew about that baka but you." Toya coolly spoke, reading and interuppting her thoughts..

Sakura-chan anime fainted. "H-h-hoe?" Toya had done the impossible. He ruined her good mood. To make things worse, she heard Kero-chan scream upstairs.

"YUE?!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" There was a pause, then, "YOU TOLD HER ONIICHAN ABOUT ME?"

Promptly, Kero-chan rushed downstairs with Yue, and confronted Toya. "How long?"

"A while."

"How much?"

"Most everything.."

The two word conversation continued between the two with Yue leaning on the wall, and Sakura-chan watching the two, obviously confused. "Hoe?"

She quietly sneaked outside to find Tomoyo-chan, Eriol, and Syaoran-kun waiting outside with their eyebrows rose. "Everything okay?" they chorused. Sakura-chan smiled in response.

"Let's get moving before Oniichan figures I'm gone!" They sprinted to school together, and arrived very early.

"Ummm…" Syaoran-kun hesitated. "You guys go ahead inside. Can I talk to Sakura?" With a glance at Tomoyo-chan, he added, "Alone?"

Tomoyo-chan and Eriol smiled knowingly at each other. "Don't worry! We won't bother you!" And with that, they stalked towards the school, and burst into conversation with Rika-chan, Chicharu-chan, and the others once inside. Well, Tomoyo-chan did. Eriol-kun just watched with Yamazaki-kun curiously about how much the girls were excited about the new couple.

For a moment, Eriol-kun caught himself thinking about Tomoyo-chan. Her flowing bluish blackish hair, and her violet eyes suddenly seemed more appealing. Kaho-san had found herself a boyfriend that was her age, and she told Eriol that he would find his own number one. _Could it be Tomoyo-chan?_ He wondered. _Whoa. Tomoyo-chan's just a friend. And she loves Sakura-chan._ he reminded himself.

Meanwhile, Sakura-chan and Syaoran-kun was sitting on the bench next to the fountain, swirling with leaves. They were collapsed into a position were Sakura-chan could easily snuggle, but Syaoran was still in a defensive position.

"Syaoran-kun-kun, relax! Nothing's going to happen. We captured Hope, remember?" He finally relaxed himself, and lay his head on top of hers. Not another word was exchanged. They were just enjoying each other's company.

So immersed in each other, they didn't sense the siblings spying on them, hiding in the tree above them…

PREVIEW

"Do you think we can separate them?" A girl with long blond wavy locks asked.

"Of course! They're only in 7th grade. How 'in love' can they be?" the boy, who also had blond wavy hair, replied skeptically. Sometimes, his sister could be so stupid! It's not like those two are in love, right?

There was a pause between them. He glanced over at the girl and caught her looking longingly at the cute couple. He needed to snap her out of it.

"We need their powers to save our parents! Or would you rather put a total stranger's happiness before our parent's lives?" The girl took one last look at them, and hardened her heart. With a nod, the two swiftly stalked away.

**Yay! Did you like it? All reviews are welcome! Unless they're perverted or something... Anyway, hope you enjoyed! P.S. Come to my profile and take my poll! Please?**


End file.
